Batalha no Mundo dos Sonhos
by Andrea Meiouh
Summary: InuYasha e Kagome passam por mais uma provação... Mas quem será o inimigo desta vez? Será que o casal consegue superar mais este desafio? Leiam e confiram! ***COMPLETO***
1. Parte 1

Faz pouco que comecei a assistir InuYasha regularmente. E simplesmente me encantei! Agora com os mangás nas bancas, estou acompanhando melhor a saga da jovem colegial Kagome e deste meio youkai em busca dos fragmentos do _Shikon no Tama_, a Jóia de Quatro Almas. Espero que gostem desta história: é minha primeira tentativa de escrever algo com os personagens de InuYasha.

**__**

Esclarecimento: Os personagens de InuYasha não me pertencem. São de propriedade de Rumiko Takahashi. Mas bem que eu queria que fossem meus! ^_^

****

BATALHA NO MUNDO DOS SONHOS

__

Por Andréa Meiouh

A chuva fustigava seu corpo com fúria, mas ela não se importava e não parava de correr. Precisava chegar a um lugar seguro, tinha que fugir. Podia sentir o poder maligno atrás dela, perseguindo-a ferozmente. E a escuridão a envolvia como um manto de miasma, tornando tudo ainda mais sombrio.

Pelos olhos entreabertos, avistou algo conhecido: a árvore sagrada. Estava perto da vila, e talvez alguém poderia ajudá-la. Tirando forças de onde nem imaginava possuir, disparou em direção do local de onde havia libertado o ser com o qual se envolvera nos últimos tempos. Abraçou se ao tronco da árvore, ainda sentindo a presença dele ali. Há quanto tempo o tirara de lá? Dias... Semanas... Meses...? Isso já não importava mais...

"InuYasha", ela murmurou, encostando a cabeça no grosso tronco, não se importando que a casca lhe arranhasse o rosto. E, por uns instantes, esqueceu-se do perigo.

De repente, tudo parou. A chuva, os ruídos, a estranha pulsação que estava atrás dela. Até mesmo o ar parecia mais pesado. Afastou-se da árvore.

"Mas o quê...?", se perguntou, virando-se. E então se deparou com um par de olhos castanhos como os seus.

Apesar de ter ouvido os comentários da velha Kaede sobre a semelhança entre elas, nunca havia parado para pensar na ligação que possuíam. Parada ali, diante dela, podia perceber como se pareciam. Era quase como se olhar no espelho. Era algo assustador.

"Quero de volta o que é meu!", disse a falecida _miko_.

No instante seguinte, tudo o que ela sentiu foi a mão da mulher entrar em seu peito, na direção do coração. E uma dor imensa, terrível e lancinante. Kikyou estava lhe roubando a alma. E não podia fazer nada para evitar.

Então, Kagome gritou.

* * * *

Preocupada, a Sra. Higurashi fitava a filha mais velha. Kagome estava pálida e trêmula e ainda haviam marcas de lágrimas em seu rosto. Quando escutara o grito da filha, fora direto para o quarto dela e a encontrara encolhida na cama, chorando, com as mãos no peito. E agora, mesmo depois de tocar um pouco de chá, a menina parecia tão aflita como antes.

"Kagome, querida? Está tudo bem?".

"Sim, mamãe. Foi apenas um pesadelo".

"Tem certeza? Seu grito foi tão... assustado...".

Kagome sorriu. Queria poder contar a mãe o que estava se passando, mas como explicar a ela? '_Mãe, eu sou a reencarnação de uma sacerdotisa do tempo das Guerras Civis e ela apareceu no meu sonho, atrás da alma dela?_'. Isso não seria uma boa.

"Foi um sonho ruim, mãe. Mas já estou bem agora".

"Se quiser conversar...".

"Eu chamo a senhora, prometo", Kagome completou, sorrindo. "Obrigada, mamãe".

"Tente dormir mais um pouco, sim, querida?".

Concordando com a cabeça, a garota entregou a caneca e deitou-se na cama outra vez. A Sra. Higurashi se despediu e saiu, deixando a filha sozinha com os próprios pensamentos e lembranças. Entretanto, Kagome não conseguia dormir. Ficou acordada, pensando no sonho.

Achando melhor sair da cama e espairecer, arrumou-se e resolveu dar uma volta pelo templo. Andou a esmo por alguns minutos, até se ver diante da árvore sagrada. Sentindo o corpo tremer ao relembrar do pesadelo, Kagome tocou levemente no tronco, desejando poder voltar no tempo e não ter caído no poço seco, pela primeira vez. Mas se não tivesse caído no poço, não teria o conhecido.

"InuYasha...".

O que sentia pelo _hanyou_? Seria algo relacionado com a alma de Kikyou, que agora era dela? Por que se preocupava tanto com ele, quando estavam lutando? Por que seu coração disparava toda vez que aquele ser, metade demônio, metade homem, a fitava com seus incríveis olhos cor de mel? Seria amor? Não estaria apaixonada por uma criatura tão rude e insensível, estaria?

Fechando os olhos, pressionou a palma da mão com força na árvore. E desejou, do fundo de seu coração, não ter fugido do _Sengoku Jidai_. Estivera tão confusa em relação à seus sentimentos, que partira sem ao menos se despedir. E agora, sentia falta de todos e, em especial, dele. Queria poder estar com o _hanyou_... mesmo ele a tratando de um modo tão grosseiro...

"InuYasha...".

Subitamente, o _Shikon no Tama_ começou a brilhar. Seu brilho rosado lentamente foi envolvendo Kagome, que nada percebeu, pois estava de olhos fechados. O brilho foi ficando mais forte e mais forte até apagar de repente, da mesma maneira abrupta como iniciou. E Kagome não estava mais ao lado da árvore sagrada.

* * * *

InuYasha caminhava pela floresta, a mesma na qual ficara preso por 50 longos anos, graças a flecha encantada de Kikyou. Tentava por em ordem seus pensamentos e sentimentos. Faltava muito pouco para reunirem todos os fragmentos do _Shikon_ e, em breve, ele poderia realizar seu maior desejo, transformar-se num _youkai_ completo e nunca mais passar as noites sem lua sob a forma humana.

Mas sua ânsia estava diminuindo. Sentiu raiva de si mesmo. Estava acontecendo novamente. Uma humana fraca estava confundindo seus sentimentos e atrapalhando seus objetivos. O rosto sorridente de Kagome surgiu à sua frente. Ela estava o amolecendo. Pensara que não iria mais se envolver com outra mulher depois do que acontecera entre ele e Kikyou.

Durante muito tempo, pôde sentir a dor da traição e relembrar amargamente das feições da _miko_ quando o flechou. Descobrir que tudo não passara de uma obra de Naraku para se apoderar do _Shikon no Tama_ não amenizara a dor, apenas aumentara o desejo de vingança. A única coisa que o impedira de enlouquecer de vez era a presença doce da menina do futuro. Kagome tinha sobre ele um controle que nem mesmo Kikyou possuía. Por ela, seria capaz de mover terra e céus. E isso o assustava.

Ainda pensando nisso, chegou na árvore sagrada. O desejo de rever a garota teimosa e encrenqueira aumentava a cada instante. Embora o _hanyou_ não quisesse admitir, sentia falta dela. Encostou a testa no tronco e, enquanto cogitava a idéia de estar se apaixonando por Kagome, sentiu um estranho calor, uma sensação agradável e aconchegante. Tudo a sua volta começou a brilhar e, de repente, alguém saiu de dentro da árvore.

"Kagome?!", ele exclamou, de olhos arregalados.

A garota piscou, tão assustada quanto ele. "InuYasha?". No instante seguinte, ela caia sobre ele, derrubando-o no chão.

"Ei! Sai de cima de mim!", reclamou o rapaz, mas não obteve resposta. "Kagome?", ele a chamou.

Tocando levemente no rosto da jovem, InuYasha percebeu que ela estava com o corpo gelado. Preocupado, a pegou nos braços e dirigiu-se para a casa da velha Kaede, onde estavam Shippou, Miroku, Sango e Kirara.

"Acordem pessoal!", gritou, abrindo a porta com um pontapé.

"InuYasha, deixe de ser grosso!", reclamou o monge. "Isso não são modos de acordar as pessoas...".

"Hã?", murmurou o pequeno Shippou, esfregando os olhos. "Quem é essa aí?".

"É a Kagome!", falou Kaede, se levantando. "O que ela está fazendo aqui? Por que ela está desmaiada?".

"Eu não sei, velha", grunhiu o _hanyou_. "Eu estava na floresta e de repente ela saiu de dentro da árvore sagrada".

"Ué? Mas o portal para o tempo da Kagome não é no poço seco?", perguntou Sango. "Como ela passou pela árvore?".

Kaede indicou um local para que o meio _youkai_ colocasse a garota. Cobrindo-a com cobertores, a velha sacerdotisa ajoelhou-se ao lado da reencarnação de sua falecida irmã. Os poderes da jovem estavam aumentando, podia sentir isso mesmo sem se concentrar. Se ela foi capaz de cruzar as eras sem usar o poço, era sinal que ela estava ficando mais forte, a medida que iam recolhendo todos os fragmentos da Jóia.

"O que ela tem, vovó Kaede?", a vozinha de Shippou chamou sua atenção.

"Nada, Shippou... Ela apenas está exausta. Usou muita energia para fazer a travessia. Só precisa descansar".

Calado, InuYasha ouvia a explicação da sacerdotisa. Kagome estava cansada. Era apenas isso... Saiu da casa e pulou até o telhado, sentando-se ali em sua costumeira posição de lótus. '_Ela está bem... Só tem que dormir_', pensou aliviado.

* * * *

Kagome acordou se sentindo cansada. Depois do pesadelo com Kikyou, tivera um sonho ainda mais estranho... Sonhou que ia para o _Sengoku Jidai_ pela árvore sagrada. E para piorar encontrar InuYasha justamente lá.

"Devo estar pirando", murmurou para si mesma, enquanto sentava.

"Ah! Vejo que já acordou", soou um voz a seu lado.

A garota virou-se e encontrou a sacerdotisa Kaede, entrando no quarto.

"Senhora Kaede? O que faz na minha casa?!".

A velha riu. "Você está na minha casa, menina...".

"Na sua casa...", Kagome olhou para os lados, reconhecendo o ambiente a sua volta. "Mas como vim parar aqui?".

"Não se lembra do que aconteceu?", Kaede serviu um chá e estendeu a xícara para a menina.

"Mais ou menos... Eu tive um sonho outra vez... Os detalhes estavam mais nítidos... Acordei assustada... Saí para andar... Cheguei na árvore e depois... O rosto de InuYasha... É só o que me lembro...".

"Você atravessou para cá pela árvore".

"Mas como?!".

"Não sei... InuYasha a encontrou e a trouxe para cá. E isso foi três dias atrás".

"Eu passei três dias dormindo?!", exclamou a garota se pondo de pé. "Oh, minha nossa!".

"Acalme-se, menina", falou a velha sacerdotisa. "Isso é normal. Você ficou muito cansada".

"E aonde está o InuYasha?", Kagome perguntou, meio vacilante.

"Deve estar por aí, treinando", respondeu Kaede, fingindo não perceber o interesse da garota no _hanyou_.

"Acho que vou dar uma volta... Para esticar as pernas...", disse a jovem, saindo. "Obrigada, vovó Kaede!".

Kaede acompanhou a garota com o olhar. Era óbvio a afeição que ela nutria por InuYasha. O caminho deles estava entrelaçado. Um não estaria completo sem o outro. Mas haviam muitos obstáculos impedindo que aquelas duas almas, tão carentes de afeto, pudessem ficar juntas.

"Eles estão fadados ao sofrimento...", murmurou a _miko_, com pesar.

* * * *

__

Continua...

**__**

N/A: Oi, gente! Este é meu primeiríssimo fic de InuYasha! Que emoção!! _ Espero que gostem deste romance... E acompanhem os próximos capítulos. Deixem um comentário, ou então mandem um email para: andreameiouh@msn.com. Um abraço e até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Parte 2

****

BATALHA NO MUNDO DOS SONHOS

__

Por Andréa Meiouh

Parte 2

InuYasha movimentava a espada do pai com agilidade. Saltando de um lado para o outro, treinava com a _Tetsusaiga_ de modo incessante. Precisava estar preparado para qualquer eventualidade. E se Naraku viesse atrás de Kagome para pegar os fragmentos do _Shikon no Tama_? Não deixaria aquele _youkai_ desprezível se aproximar de sua garota... Não mesmo!

"Vou proteger a Kagome!", disse ele entre os dentes. "Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça! AAAAAH!!". Pulou novamente e retaliou um inimigo invisível. Mas parou subitamente ao sentir o cheiro doce dela.

"Não se cansa de treinar?".

Olhando para trás, ele a avistou. Kagome tinha os olhos um tanto inchados e usava a mesma roupa, mas ainda sim, era uma bela visão. O _hanyou_ teve a mesma sensação calorosa e aconchegante que sentira quando ela surgira do meio da árvore.

"O que faz aqui?", ele perguntou com rudeza, afastando os pensamentos gentis a respeito da garota.

"Nossa! Só vim lhe agradecer, seu grosso!", ela fechou a cara, cruzando os braços. "Não sou ingrata como você!".

"Bah!", ele se voltou e tornou a treinar, sentindo os olhos dela pregados em suas costas. "Quer parar de me olhar!?".

Corada, Kagome virou o rosto. "Idiota!".

Fitando-a pelo canto dos olhos, InuYasha deu um pequeno sorriso. Era bom ter Kagome por perto. Faziam muitos dias desde a partida súbita dela e, depois de tanto tempo, ele finalmente se sentia completo outra vez.

"Está se sentindo melhor?", ele perguntou casualmente.

"Sim...", ela respondeu, sentando-se debaixo de uma árvore. Logo, o _hanyou_ se juntava a ela. "Mas não entendo o que aconteceu... Como pude atravessar pela árvore?".

"O que você estava fazendo lá na sua era?".

"Eu estava pensando em... oh!", ela parou de pronto, cobrindo a boca com as mãos e arregalando os olhos.

"O que foi?".

"Quando eu cheguei, você estava na árvore, InuYasha...", ela o olhou, com um misto de ansiedade e esperança. "O que estava fazendo lá?".

"Nada, oras!".

"Como assim, nada?".

"Nada, nada, sua tonta!".

"Ah! Deixa pra lá", frustrada, Kagome suspirou. Tinha imaginado que InuYasha poderia estar pensando nela, da mesma forma que ela pensava nele quando sumiu.

* * * *

Enquanto o jovem casal conversava distraidamente, em outro lugar, um homem e uma mulher os observavam.

"Está tudo pronto?".

"Sim, mestre... Quer atacar agora? É o melhor momento... Os dois estão sozinhos, será bem rápido".

"Ataque a garota. O tolo irá atrás dela".

"Sim, mestre. Não se preocupe, não falharei".

"É bom mesmo, pois se falhar, não terei pena de você".

A mulher tremeu. "Farei tudo como ordenou, mestre. Cuidarei da garota".

"Perfeito", disse Nakaru, antes de sumir.

* * * *

"Sabe, Kagome... Agora que está aqui, podemos sair em busca de mais fragmentos do _Shikon_!".

"Credo, InuYasha!", exclamou a menina, se levantando. "É só nisso que você pensa?".

"Mas é claro!", disse o menino-cachorro, indo atrás dela. "Quando todos os fragmentos, estiverem reunidos, poderei finalmente me transformar em um poderoso _youkai_!".

"Quando a jóia estiver inteira novamente, eu irei embora, seu tonto!", explodiu Kagome.

Um pesado silêncio se fez, enquanto os dois jovens refletiam sobre o que haviam dito. InuYasha nunca parara para pensar que um dia Kagome partiria para sempre. 

De cabeça baixa, a menina se recriminava por ter revelado tanto. '_Será que ele percebeu?_', pensou ela, preocupada. Mas seus pensamentos foram esquecidos quando teve um pressentimento ruim.

"InuYasha?", ela o chamou. "Está sentindo?".

Estranhando, o _hanyou_ olhou para a garota. "Sentindo o quê?".

"Alguma coisa vai aconte-". Antes que Kagome completar a frase sentiu alguma coisa espetá-la no pescoço. "Ai!".

"O que foi, Kagome?".

"Eu não sei... Alguma coisa me ferrou, eu acho...", disse ela passando a mão na área dolorida e retirando um espinho. "Veja...".

InuYasha se aproximou e tomou o espinho e o cheirando bem, constatou que estava impregnado de veneno.

"O que é isso, InuYasha?", perguntou Kagome.

"É um dardo envenenado".

"Envenenado?!", ela arregalou os olhos, cheia de medo.

"Vamos até a velha Kaede, talvez ela saiba o que é isso!", ele agarrou-a pelo braço e saiu em disparada, de volta à casa da _miko_.

Na floresta, a misteriosa mulher observava tudo. "Está tudo correndo como eu imaginei... E logo a reencarnação da Kikyou estará morta... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!".

* * * *

"E então, velha?", perguntou InuYasha ansioso.

Kaede analisava o dardo com atenção, desde o momento que o _hanyou_ e a garota chegaram. E não tinha como esconder a preocupação, pois a substância que havia no dardo poderosa e extremamente perigosa.

"A Kagome vai morrer?", soluçou Shippou, agarrando-se à perna da amiga.

"Não por isto aqui...", respondeu Kaede, vaga.

"O que quer dizer, Sra. Kaede?", perguntou Miroku.

"Este dardo contém uma infusão muito forte, mas que, por si só, não é capaz de matar...".

Kagome respirou aliviada. "Puxa... Ainda bem...".

"Mas tem uma coisa que precisam saber", disse a _miko_, com expressão séria. "Essa infusão faz parte de uma feitiçaria muito poderosa, que induz a pessoa que o ingere a um sono profundo...".

"Quer dizer que eu vou dormir?", inquiriu Kagome, curiosa.

"A princípio sim...", Kaede começou a explicar. "Mas assim que você cair no sono, a pessoa que está fazendo esta bruxaria levará sua alma para um outro mundo, o mundo dos sonhos. E de lá você só poderá sair se quebrar o encanto da poção".

"Mundo dos sonhos?", Miroku estranhou. "Somente grandes feiticeiros são capazes de ir até lá".

"Sim. Alguém muito poderoso está tentando algo contra a Kagome".

"O que podemos fazer?", perguntou Sango. "Tem algum meio de quebrar esse feitiço?".

"Não que eu me lembre...", admitiu a velha. "Preciso procurar nas minhas coisas. Porém devemos manter Kagome acordada o máximo de tempo possível. Ela não pode dormir".

InuYasha bufou. "Bah! Quem vai querer dormir depois de passar três dias inteiros na cama?".

"Seu estúpido!", Kagome exclamou batendo na cabeça do _hanyou_. "Eu posso morrer e você nem liga!".

O jovem de cabelos prateados tentava proteger a cabeça dos golpes da menina. Na verdade, não se importava com os socos dela. Estava preocupado com aquela situação. Alguém estava tentando colocar Kagome sob um feitiço poderoso e ele precisava fazer algo para evitar. Se tinha que mantê-la acordada, o melhor era que Kagome não ficasse parada.

"Venha, Kagome!", ele a puxou pelo braço.

"Ai! Pra onde está me levando, InuYasha?".

"Vamos sair! Assim você não dorme. Vamos Shippou!".

Os três saíram apressados, enquanto Kagome reclamava. "Devagar, InuYasha!".

Miroku olhou para o pequeno grupo. Quem os olhasse pela primeira vez, poderia pensar que se tratava de uma família. InuYasha seguia, segurando Kagome de um modo protetor, enquanto esta levava Shippou nos braços. '_Ele nem ao menos percebe o quanto se preocupa com ela..._', constatou o _houshi_, fitando os amigos.

"Sra. Kaede?", a voz de Sango chamou a atenção do rapaz. Ela tinha uma voz tão sexy... "Vai precisar da nossa ajuda?", ela perguntou.

"Sim, menina... Separe os materiais que vamos precisar, enquanto eu procuro os escritos de minha irmã".

"Eu ajudo você, Sango", ofereceu-se Miroku.

A exterminadora o fuzilou com o olhar. "Comporte-se, viu?".

Dando um sorriso amarelo, o jovem monge concordou com a cabeça. A garota havia estragado toda a diversão...

* * * *

"Vocês não podem me deter", disse a misteriosa mulher, olhando para a fumaça que saía de uma fogueira. "Ninguém pode me deter agora".

Separando uma mistura, ela murmurou algumas palavras incompreensível e jogou o pó nas chamas. A fumaça que se ergueu tinha uma cor esverdeada, envolvendo-a por completo. Enquanto aspirava aquela estranha neblina, ela ingeriu a infusão que aplicara em Kagome.

"Vamos começar o ritual, minha pequena".

* * * *

Kagome sentia os olhos pesados. Tentava acompanhar os passos de InuYasha, mas não agüentava mais. Estava sonolenta e por mais que tentasse, não conseguia impedir os bocejos. Sentiu inveja de Shippou, que voltara para a casa da Sra. Kaede. Agora, ela estava ali, andando pela aquela trilha, sozinha com o _hanyou_. Em outra ocasião, teria se sentido mais feliz, porém estava com tanto sono e com medo do que poderia acontecer que o fato de estar a sós com InuYasha não estava lhe afetando.

"InuYasha...", ela disse, com voz cansada. "Não agüento mais...".

"Vamos Kagome, não podemos parar!".

"Preciso parar! Não consigo dar mais um passo!", ela reclamou, sentando-se no chão. "Estou tão cansada...".

"Não quero saber! Levanta! Vamos andar mais!".

Lentamente, os olhos de Kagome foram se fechando e ela foi se inclinando para o chão. "Não...".

"Kagome!", InuYasha a segurou pelos braços e a sacudiu. "Fique acordada!".

"InuYasha... não... consigo...".

"Não durma!".

"Desculpe... não dá...", foi a última coisa que ela murmurou antes de cair no sono.

"Kagome!", exclamou _hanyou_. "Kagome! Droga!". Segurando a garota adormecida nos braços, ele retornou o mais rápido que pode para a vila. "Droga, Kagome! Você não podia dormir! Não podia!".

Kaede pressentiu o que havia acontecido assim que viu o meio youkai se aproximar com Kagome no colo. Afastando-se para não atrapalhar a passagem do casal, mandou InuYasha colocar a garota no _futon_. Chamando Miroku, ajoelhou-se ao lado de Kagome e começou a queimar incenso e a orar, enquanto Sango se aproximava com um balde de água e panos para curativos.

"Para que isso?", perguntou o hanyou.

"A Sra. Kaede suspeita que alguém está fazendo isso de propósito com Kagome, querendo levá-la para o mundo dos sonhos, onde ela não poderá se defender direito", respondeu a exterminadora. "Essas ataduras são para fazer curativos caso Kagome se machuque antes de sair de lá".

"Como assim, se machucar?".

"Essa magia feita em Kagome é antiga e poderosa, InuYasha", explicou Miroku. "A pessoa dorme e seu espírito vaga até o mundo dos sonhos. Tudo o que acontece lá é refletido em seu corpo aqui. Se a Kagome for ferida, temos que tratá-la rapidamente".

InuYasha sentiu uma raiva incontrolável. Quando descobrisse quem estava fazendo aquilo com Kagome, o cortaria em mil pedaços. '_Naraku... Só pode ser ele!_'. Aquele maldito youkai iria sentir o gosto da _Tetsusaiga_, nem que para isso tivesse que morrer também. Faria Naraku pagar por todos os seus crimes!

Ouviu um gemido e sua atenção se voltou para Kagome. O rosto da menina refletia sofrimento, e o coração do hanyou se condoeu. Sentando-se ao lado da velha Kaede, passou a acompanhar a agonia da companheira de aventuras, sentindo-se impotente pelo fato de não poder fazer nada para ajudar.

* * * *

Kagome abriu os olhos e acordou numa bela colina, coberta por uma grama verde. Ali perto, inúmeras cerejeiras floridas derramavam suas pétalas ao sabor do vento. O céu azul e sem nuvens era um convite para um delicioso passeio. Era a paisagem perfeita! Onde ela poderia estar? Aquele seria o mundo dos sonhos, que a vovó Kaede falara? Caminhou um pouco, olhando para os lados, procurando alguma coisa que a fizesse voltar para casa.

Foi quando o céu escureceu e um relâmpago retumbou, assustando-a. Sentiu a escuridão envolvê-la. Exatamente como no seu sonho... Arregalando os olhos, começou a correr. Desceu a colina e se embrenhou na floresta, sentindo a presença atrás de si.

'_É como meu sonho!_', pensada assustada.

Avistou a árvore sagrada e imediatamente lembrou-se de InuYasha. Ele devia estar subindo pelas paredes com tanta raiva. Por que ela não resistira aos efeitos da maldita infusão. Passando direto, não parou na árvore. Não ia dar chance para seu pesadelo acontecer.

"Quanto tempo acha que pode fugir de mim?", perguntou uma voz vinda da escuridão. "Menina tola! Este é meu mundo e conseguirei o que quero!".

Apesar do medo, Kagome continuou a correr. Entretanto o chão se abriu e ela foi engolida por um buraco, longo e escuro.

"AAAAAHH!!".

Desajeitadamente, caiu no fundo. Ao pôr-se de pé, sentiu uma mão forte agarrá-la pelo pescoço.

"Está na hora de me dar o que é meu, Kagome!".

Olhando para seu agressor, a garota deparou-se com as feições frias de Kikyou.

"NÃO!".

* * * *

Continua...


	3. Parte 3

****

BATALHA NO MUNDO DOS SONHOS

__

Por Andréa Meiouh

Parte 3

InuYasha percebeu no mesmo instante quando marcas de dedos começaram a surgir na pele clara do pescoço de Kagome. A menina começou a se debater e a respirar com dificuldade.

"Kagome!", exclamou o _hanyou_, segurando a mão da garota. A seu lado, Kaede queimava incenso e murmurava palavras desconexas, incompreensíveis. "Velha! Faça alguma coisa! Temos que ajudar!".

O corpo de Kagome estremeceu violentamente e um corte se abriu na altura da testa, sangrando bastante. Sango retirou uma tira e a pressionou contra o ferimento. Logo, Miroku cobria o local com atadura limpa e remédio.

"Só há um jeito de ajudar Kagome, InuYasha".

"Por que não falou isso antes, velha idiota?!".

"Porque só pode ajudar uma pessoa que tenha sentimentos fortes por Kagome. Senão não será capaz de alcançar o sonho dela. E esses sentimentos devem ser mútuos...", disse a _miko_.

'_Sentimentos fortes?_', ponderou InuYasha, olhando a garota. O que sentia por Kagome? Estima? Afeição? Amor? Seria capaz de enfrentar o desconhecido por ela? '_Sim'_, respondeu uma voz em seu interior. '_Por ela, seria capaz de ir ao inferno!_'.

"Eu vou", disse por fim. "Eu irei ao mundo dos sonhos e trarei Kagome de volta".

Com seu único olho, Kaede fitou o rapaz com orgulho e respeito. "Mas saiba que talvez você nem a encontre... Pode ser perigoso..."

"Como assim perigoso?".

"Um youkai jamais chegou ao mundo dos sonhos. Não sei como este poderá reagir a sua presença. Você é metade youkai e metade humano... Certamente haverá alguma a reação...".

InuYasha voltou a olhar a menina deitada. "Não me importo com isso", respondeu decidido. "O que tenho que fazer?".

Kaede pegou um pouco da infusão e deu para o rapaz. Depois arrumou um novo futon ao lado de Kagome, ordenando a InuYasha que segurasse na mão da garota, para manter um contato e poder chegar mais facilmente à ela. Apertando a _Tetsusaiga_ numa mão e a pequena mão de Kagome na outra, InuYasha começou a relaxar, sentindo os efeitos da poção da velha de um olho só fazer efeito.

"Esvazie sua mente, relaxe e pense apenas em Kagome... Você precisa trazê-la de volta antes que algo sério aconteça a vocês...", ordenou a miko. "Concentre toda sua energia nela". O hanyou fez como Kaede mandou. E logo ele dormia, pensando na garota a seu lado.

"Monge, cuide de InuYasha", ordenou a mulher. "Garota, você fica com Kagome". Jogando mais incenso no pote para queimar, ela fechou os olhos e se concentrou. '_Não deixarei que nada aconteça a esses dois no mundo dos sonhos_', pensou determinada.

Impotentes, Miroku e Sango olhavam os amigos. "Talvez tivesse sido melhor eu ter ido ajudar Kagome...", suspirou o _houshi_. "Talvez pudesse fazer alguma coisa com o meu buraco do vento.

"Não daria certo", retrucou a _miko_. "A única pessoa que poderia ir era mesmo InuYasha".

"Mas por que?", estranhou Sango. "Por que o InuYasha? A senhora mesmo disse que esse lugar onde Kagome está não permite a presença de _youkais_".

"InuYasha e Kagome partilham um elo único, uma ligação como jamais eu vi. Ninguém mais poderia alcançá-la, além dele".

Todos voltaram seus olhos para o hanyou. InuYasha dormia serenamente. De repente, ele começou a tremer. Seus cabelos prateados foram mudando lentamente de cor, até ficarem pretos. Nas mãos e pés, suas longas presas deram lugar a unhas normais.

"O que aconteceu com InuYasha?", perguntou Shippou.

"Ele chegou ao mundo do sonhos...", explicou Kaede. "E virou humano. A porção demoníaca dele não pode passar".

"E agora? Como ele poderá ajudar Kagome? Ele está sem nenhum poder!", constatou Sango.

Um novo machucado surgia na face de Kagome. A pele da garota estava pálida e ela transpirava e tremia muito. Kaede jogou um pouco mais de incenso e espalhou a fumaça sobre a menina.

"Cuide dos ferimentos dela", disse a mulher para a exterminadora.

Voltando a orar, Kaede se concentrou outra vez no casal deitado a sua frente. A mão de InuYasha ainda apertava fortemente a de Kagome. '_Ele vai alcançá-la... Tenho certeza_'. 

* * * *

InuYasha abriu os olhos e se viu numa colina verdejante. Era tudo aconchegante e tranqüilo. '_Então este é o sonho de Kagome? Onde ela está?_', pensou ele olhando para os lados. Tentou farejá-la mas não sentia cheiro nenhum. 'Droga, por que não consigo farejar Kagome?!'. Só então reparou que havia se transformado em humano.

"Maldição!", exclamou, zangado. "Como poderei achar Kagome desse jeito?".

Um barulho chamou sua atenção, parecia um trovão. Virando-se, avistou com uma floresta, que parecia coberta de trevas. Outras luzes brilharam naquela escuridão e novamente ele ouviu trovões. Sentiu o coração disparar. Tinha certeza que Kagome estava lá. Sem pensar duas vezes, correu para a floresta.

* * * *

Kagome tentava resistir ao máximo. Estava cansada e a cabeça doía bastante, pelo fato de ter batido com ela numa árvore quando Kikyou a lançou longe. Naquele momento, estava escondida. Tinha conseguido fugir da sacerdotisa, mas sabia que não estava segura. Era questão de tempo que a miko a encontrasse de novo.

"Por que fica protelando este assunto, garota?", gritou Kikyou. "Posso encontrá-la aqui até de olhos fechados! Dê-me logo o que eu quero e pare de sofrer!".

Encolhendo-se ainda mais, Kagome prendeu a respiração. Os ferimentos ardiam e o coração acelerou de pânico. Não iria agüentar se Kikyou a pegasse mais uma vez. Mas foi tudo em vão.

"Já disse que é tolice se esconder de mim aqui", disse a _miko_ aparecendo subitamente na frente da garota. "Este é meu domínio, ninguém consegue fugir de mim aqui...". E estendendo a mão, novamente agarrou Kagome pelo pescoço. "Devolva o que é meu, menina... E prometo uma morte rápida e sem dor...".

"KAGOME!".

As duas mulheres se assustaram com o grito.

"Inu... Yasha...", gemeu Kagome, tentando se livrar do punho de aço da rival.

'_Mas como?!_', Kikyou olhava para o rapaz que parava diante delas. '_Como ele chegou até aqui?!_'.

"Kikyou!?"

InuYasha também estava surpreso. Quem havia levado Kagome até aquele mundo tinha sido Kikyou. Mas por que? Por que ela queria matar Kagome? Vendo a garota de debater, tentando se soltar, o hanyou perdeu a expressão surpresa e assumiu uma posição de luta. Encontrava-se numa situação difícil... Como salvar Kagome sem machucar Kikyou? Havia prometido proteger as duas... Mas não podia permitir que Kikyou maltratasse Kagome.

"Larga ela, Kikyou!".

"Você é mesmo corajoso, InuYasha...", gracejou a _miko_. "Veio aqui atrás da sua amiguinha? Então pegue!". Dizendo isso, Kikyou lançou Kagome em cima do rapaz.

"AH!".

"Kagome!", InuYasha segurou a garota. Não conseguiu evitar a queda de ambos, mas girou o corpo, fazendo com que Kagome caísse por cima dele. O rosto dela estava ferido e os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"InuYasha...", ela murmurou fraca, fitando os olhos violeta dele. "Como...? Por que...?".

"Vim tirar você daqui", ele respondeu as perguntas incompletas dela.

"Como vai ajudar sua amiga se é um humano agora, _hanyou_?", perguntou Kikyou. "É tão fraco quanto esta tonta!".

Com magia, Kikyou ergueu InuYasha e o arremessou de encontro à umas árvores. Ouviu-o conter um gemido. Provavelmente, ela havia quebrado alguma costela dele. Com o canto dos olhos, observou a reação da garota. Kagome tentava se erguer com dificuldade. Sua expressão cheia de dor era o sinal claro que a _miko_ precisava. 

"Veja, Kagome...", Kikyou disse, usando magia novamente e estrangulando InuYasha contra uma grossa árvore. "Seu querido InuYasha está sofrendo por sua causa... É o que quer?".

"InuYasha!", exclamou a garota, em desespero. E o rapaz nada fazia para revidar... Afinal, ele nunca seria capaz de matar Kikyou.

Estendendo o braço, Kikyou fez sua mão brilhar e nela apareceu um arco. Disparando uma flecha, a sacerdotisa atingiu o ombro de InuYasha, que gritou de dor.

"Pare!", implorou Kagome. "Deixe ele em paz!".

"Só tem um jeito de acabar com o sofrimento dele, minha querida... É só você dizer 'sim'... Só isso...".

Em pânico, Kagome fitou InuYasha. Pálido e ofegante, o rapaz havia caído de joelhos no chão. E, mordendo com força o lábio, tentava tirar a flecha. Do outro lado da clareira, Kikyou, altiva, preparava mais uma flecha.

"E então, Kagome? O que me diz?", perguntou a _miko_. "A vida de InuYasha está em suas mãos. Desta vez, não vou errar".

"Kikyou! Como pode fazer isso?!", disparou InuYasha.

A mulher apenas riu. "Ela tem algo que me pertence... E eu quero de qualquer jeito!". Ela esticou a corda do arco, mirando a flecha no peito de InuYasha. "Diga adeus a seu amigo, Kagome...".

De olhos vidrados, Kagome viu Kikyou disparar a flecha contra InuYasha. Dentro da mente da aflita garota, as palavras da _miko_ retumbavam: '_É só você dizer sim..._'. E então, sem ao menos pensar nas conseqüências, ela se decidiu.

"SIM!!".

"Muito bem, menina". A poucos centímetros de atingir a cabeça de InuYasha, a flecha caiu. E Kikyou desapareceu, surgindo diante de Kagome. "Foi uma sábia decisão!". Envolvendo a garota numa esfera de energia, a sacerdotisa a ergueu do chão. "Finalmente terei o que me é devido!". Com uma risada maquiavélica, a mulher começou a sugar a essência de Kagome.

"Oh! OH!". A força vital de Kagome era poderosa, fazendo a sacerdotisa revirar os olhos e cair de joelhos. Em volta delas, tudo começou a brilhar. "Posso sentir... Sua força... É maravilhoso!!".

InuYasha, estático, observava tudo de olhos arregalados. A mulher que um dia amara se transformara num ser frio e cruel e agora estava matando a garota na qual o hanyou tinha uma grande estima. Sentiu uma dor no peito, muito mais forte que a dor que afligia seu ombro. Não podia deixar Kagome morrer.

"Kagome!".

Completamente envolvida e extasiada com o poder de Kagome, a mulher esqueceu-se de manter o feitiço de transmutação. Assim, lentamente, a forma de Kikyou foi desaparecendo, para dar lugar a forma de uma velha bruxa, muito parecida com _Urasue_, a feiticeira-youkai que ressuscitara Kikyou.

"Não é ela!", InuYasha assistia a transformação, assombrado. "Você não é a Kikyou, maldita!".

Levantando-se, ele pegou a flecha que havia caído à sua frente e correu para onde as duas estavam. Com toda sua força, InuYasha enterrou a flecha no peito da bruxa.

"MORRA, MALDITA!".

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!".

Um grande tremor abalou a floresta. Com a magia interrompida, a esfera onde Kagome estava se desfez, fazendo a garota cair no chão. InuYasha correu até ela e a tomou nos braços. Enquanto isso, a bruxa se contorcia, agonizando. Uma chama azul surgiu e a envolveu. Seu corpo foi queimando devagar, até que nada mais sobrasse, apenas cinzas.

InuYasha voltou sua atenção para a jovem em seus braços. "Kagome!".

A garota entreabriu os olhos. "Inu... Yasha... estou... morrendo...".

"Não! Você não vai morrer!", gritou o rapaz.

Ela ergueu a mão com dificuldade e tocou no rosto humano dele. "Eu... sinto... muito...".

Diminuindo a distância entre eles, ao ponto de seus narizes se tocarem, InuYasha fitou diretamente nos olhos castanhos dela. "Não vou deixar você morrer, Kagome... Não vou...". E então, ele colou seus lábios nos dela.

Uma chuva de partículas brilhantes caiu suavemente sobre o casal. Ao redor deles, tudo foi ficando mais claro e brilhante. Como se fossem a fonte de misteriosa luz, os dois resplandeceram. E desapareceram por completo quando a luz se apagou.

* * * *

Miroku, Sango, Shippou e Kirara observavam os amigos sofrerem, incapazes de fazer qualquer coisa para ajudar. Quando o ombro de InuYasha começou a jorrar sangue, o _houshi_ se assustou.

"Sra. Kaede! Você tem que trazer InuYasha de volta! Se continuar assim, o corpo dele não resistirá por muito tempo!", bradou Miroku.

"Mas e se ele não encontrou Kagome?", questionou o pequeno youkai raposa.

Naquele momento, o corpo de Kagome se contorceu e a jovem arqueou as costas, soltando um gemido agoniado. Todos no cômodo recuaram, espantados.

'_Droga! Pegaram Kagome!_', constatou, com pesar, a velha senhora. Suada e cansada, sentiu que as forças que usava proteger InuYasha estavam acabando. '_Ele tem que alcançá-la_'. Sentindo uma tontura, notou que não agüentaria por mais tempo.

"Senhora Kaede!", chamou Sango, aflita. "Traga eles de volta!".

'_Não posso fazer mais nada..._', reconheceu a mulher, entristecida. '_Sinto muito, Kagome..._'. Batendo as mãos, Kaede fez o som de suas palmas ressoarem pelo quarto. Jogou mais incenso e começou a pronunciar um mantra, chamando a alma de InuYasha de volta.

Alguns instantes depois, o hanyou despertou. Arfante, ele sentou-se de súbito. Lentamente, seus cabelos foram ficando prateados e as orelhas de cachorro surgiram outra vez no alto de sua cabeça. Os olhos violeta trocaram de cor, voltando a ser dourados. 

"InuYasha!", exclamaram os amigos.

Reconhecendo o lugar onde se encontrava, InuYasha percebeu que a velha havia o trazido para o mundo real. Olhou para o lado e avistou o corpo inerte de Kagome. Ainda podia sentir o calor dos lábios dela nos seus. Ela não podia ter morrido...

"Kagome!". Tentou se mexer, mas a dor no ombro foi mais forte e o paralisou. "Maldição!".

"InuYasha! Como foi? Achou a Kagome?", perguntou Shippou.

"Sim...", o _hanyou_ respondeu, ainda olhando a garota. "Foi uma bruxa... Transformada em Kikyou...".

"O quê?!", disseram todos ao mesmo tempo.

"Essa mulher estava disfarçada de Kikyou... E tentou roubar a essência da Kagome...".

"Ela conseguiu?", Kaede falou pela primeira vez. Estava cansada por causa do feitiço protetor que colocara em InuYasha, mas apesar de não estar com todas suas forças, podia sentir algo diferente no _hanyou_.

InuYasha balançou a cabeça, negando. "Eu a matei no meio do ritual".

"Então por que a Kagome não acorda?", Shippou fez a pergunta que incomodava a todos. "Não era para ela ter voltado, já que a bruxa que a prendia lá morreu?".

"Não sei, Shippou...", admitiu Kaede. "Eu realmente não sei..., Mas talvez Kagome esteja apenas exausta... Ela se machucou muito...".

"Sim, pode ser...", refletiu Miroku, com a mão no queixo. "O _ki_ dela está fraco, mas está presente".

"Vamos fazer os curativos e deixá-la dormir, então", sugeriu Sango e todos concordaram.

O _houshi_ voltou-se para o amigo. "Você também precisa descansar, InuYasha".

"Não".

"De nada vai adiantar ficar aí... Você não conseguirá cuidar dela nessas condições", ralhou Miroku. "Deixe-nos fazer um curativo, alimente-se e durma um pouco. E depois que recuperar suas forças, você pode ficar ao lado dela. Kagome não gostaria de acordar e vê-lo morto, só porque não se cuidou direito".

A contragosto, o hanyou concordou. Os dois saíram do cômodo, já que Kaede havia ordenado a Miroku que cuidasse de InuYasha do lado de fora, depois que este tomasse um bom banho. As mulheres ficaram para cuidar de Kagome.

"Acha que ela vai se recuperar?", perguntou Sango, enquanto passava um pano úmido na pele da amiga.

"Sim... Ela é forte, vai ficar bem", respondeu Kaede, fitando a reencarnação de sua irmã com seu olho bom. '_Ela é poderosa... Como minha irmã Kikyou_'.

* * * *

Com olhos gélidos, Naraku encarava para o corpo sem vida de Chojuraku. A velha mulher era uma bruxa muito poderosa, mas não fora páreo para a menina do futuro. Que poderes ocultos aquela garota tinha?

"Pensou que poderia derrotar a reencarnação de Kikyou... Mulher idiota. Essa menina é mais forte do que imaginamos... Mas não desistirei. Um dia, o _Shikon no Tama_ será meu, então destruirei InuYasha e todos os seus amigos!". 

Com um último olhar para o cadáver, Naraku desapareceu na noite escura.

* * * *

Dias se passaram e InuYasha se recuperou plenamente, visto que graças a seu lado youkai, podia cicatrizar feridas de modo mais rápido. Kagome, por outro lado, continuava inconsciente, mas pouco a pouco, a sua energia ia se fortalecendo, graças as orações e intervenções de Kaede. Era uma questão de tempo para que ela acordasse.

O grupo montou uma escala, para que todos pudessem tomar conta de Kagome e descansar, sem nenhum problema. E justamente na noite da primeira lua nova, era a vez de InuYasha vigiar a menina. Na sua forma humana, ele estava sentado, cochilando. E foi assim que Kagome o viu quando despertou de seu longo sono.

'_InuYasha..._', ela pensou. '_Ele foi atrás de mim para me salvar... Arriscou a própria vida... E me beijou!_'. Corada, Kagome tocou levemente os lábios, sem conseguir evitar um sorriso. Jamais esqueceria aquele beijo.

Tentou se sentar, mas uma tontura a acometeu e ela ditou novamente, soltando um pequeno gemido, acordando InuYasha sem querer.

"Hã?", ele olhou para os lados e depois para a jovem. Ao se deparar com os imensos olhos castanhos dela o fitando, as feições severas do rapaz suavizam-se. "Kagome...".

"Oi...", ela sorriu, meio sem jeito, meio tímida. O que aconteceria entre eles depois daquele beijo?

"Eu estava... quero dizer, nós estávamos preocupados com você...".

"Oh...", ela passou a língua nos lábios, sentindo a garganta seca. "Sinto muito, InuYasha".

Observando o gesto dela, ele se levantou e voltou com uma caneca de água. "Tome, você deve estar com sede".

Com a ajuda dele, Kagome se sentou. "Obrigada...". Depois de um longo gole, ela tornou a falar. "E agora quanto tempo fiquei dormindo?".

"Uma semana... Mas você precisava descansar. Aquela bruxa quase acabou com você".

"Bruxa?!".

"Sim. Não era Kikyou, era uma bruxa, usando a imagem dela".

"Ah...", a garota abaixou a cabeça. "Se ela não era a Kikyou, o que ela queria com minha alma?".

"Segundo a velha Kaede, a bruxa queria sua essência... Assim, você não poderia mais purificar os fragmentos...".

"E ficaria mais para Naraku se apossar do _Shikon no Tama_!", concluiu Kagome.

"É isso aí".

"E o que aconteceu com ela?".

InuYasha virou o rosto. "Eu tive que matá-la para salvar você... Dias depois, encontramos o corpo dela, meio apodrecido numa caverna não muito longe daqui".

Após uns segundos de silêncio, Kagome o chamou. "InuYasha?".

"O que é?", ele se voltou para ela.

"Obrigada", Kagome agradeceu, sorrindo.

Sentindo a mesma sensação de calor e aconchego, InuYasha se aproximou. Os olhos castanhos dela brilhavam e pareciam chamá-lo, como se fossem encantados. Lentamente, ele inclinou a cabeça e roçou os lábios nos dela.

"Eu nunca a deixaria morrer, Kagome... Prometi que ia protegê-la e é o que vou fazer. Sempre".

Palavras não eram necessárias, nem declarações. Os evidentes sinais do que sentiam um pelo outro estavam lá. Finalmente, eles haviam se entendido.

E quando eles iam se beijar, a porta se abriu, dando passagem para Miroku e Sango, que traziam uma bandeja de comida para o _hanyou_. InuYasha e Kagome se afastaram, corados e constrangidos.

"Kagome!", exclamou a exterminadora de _youkais_, correndo para abraçar a amiga. "Você acordou!".

O houshi olhou para InuYasha e depois para Kagome, percebendo na hora que haviam interrompido alguma coisa. Depositou a bandeja ao lado do futon e sorriu para o amigo.

"Pelo visto InuYasha, você já estava dando as boas vindas para a senhorita Kagome...", gracejou.

"O quê?!", InuYasha ergueu-se furioso.

"Eu não o culpo... Afinal, ela é tão bonita...".

"Monge!", exclamou Kagome, vermelha como um tomate.

"Grrrr..... Vou acabar com você!", rosnou InuYasha.

Mais que depressa, Miroku saiu correndo, com o _hanyou_ na sua cola.

"Mas foi uma brincadeira!", as meninas ouviram o _houshi_ idzer.

"Não quero saber!", foi a resposta de InuYasha.

Kagome e Sango se entreolharam e riram. As coisas estavam voltando ao normal, estavam juntos e com vida. A exterminadora fitou a amiga sorridente. "Você está bem mesmo, Kagome?".

A garota do futuro abaixou a cabeça. "Não, Sango... Mas vou ficar, prometo". Os gritos de Miroku e InuYasha podiam ser ouvidos da pequena casa. "Nunca pensei que ele fosse me buscar...", comentou baixinho.

"As pessoas fazem tudo por aqueles que estimam...", disse a exterminadora, olhando os dois amigos correrem lá fora.

Confusa e cansada, Kagome voltou a olhar InuYasha. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia entendê-lo... Ele arriscara a vida indo até o mundo dos sonhos por ela... Mas não fizera nada contra a bruxa, por pensar que esta era Kikyou. Somente tomou uma atitude quando descobriu a verdadeira identidade da mulher. A ligação que ele tinha com Kikyou ainda era muito forte... Apesar de todas as coisas que aconteceram. No entanto, não cabia a Kagome fazer julgamentos a respeito do comportamento de InuYasha. Um dia, eles conseguiriam recolher todos os fragmentos do Shikon no Tama. E então, Kagome partiria, deixando para trás uma parte de si, de sua vida. Vivera momentos marcantes na era feudal e jamais se esqueceria disso.

Virou o rosto, olhando Sango mais uma vez. Então sorriu. A exterminadora retribuiu o sorriso. As coisas não seriam as mesmas... Ela não seria a mesma... Mas sobrevivera e estava com seus amigos. E isso era o que importava. Pelo menos por enquanto...

**__**

* ~ * ~ * ~ FIM ~ * ~ * ~ *

Significado dos termos usados:

__

Shikon no Tama = Jóia de Quatro Almas

__

Sengoku Jidai = Era Feudal Japonesa, período das Guerras Civis

__

Hanyou = (contração de _hanyoukai_) meio-demônio

__

Houshi = monge

__

Miko = sacerdotisa

****

Nota: Ai, gente, nossa! Era pra ser apenas um capítulo! E olha o tamanho que ficou! @_@ Espero que tenham gostado desta história. Ela me surgiu depois que li os mangás. Estou ficando completamente viciada nesta história também! ^_^ E me envolvi tanto com essa história que Luz ficou de canto... ¬¬ Mas não se preocupem! Já comecei o capítulo 16 e logo, logo, ele vai estar no ar! Um grande abraço a todos e até a próxima!

__

Andréa Meiouh


End file.
